Promise
by zivanka
Summary: After recovering from severe injuries, Neji ponders over his cousin, and guilt insues. One shot. IC I hope NejiHina, slight NejiTenten


Tenten sat next her crush, hopeless as young girls are prone. On normal days after training, she would been stretched out in the grass between her two teammates, one she found insufferable, the other who, despite her longings, only considered her no more than a teammate. Something was different today, however, for Neji was only to be found in room 211 of Konoha's hospital. And in said room Tenten was also found. It had been three days since Shizue had brought the genius' body back, along with Chouji's. Not a day after had missed Tenten from his room. Despite vigorous treatments, he was still hospitalized, and his physical wounds were not his only ailments.

_

* * *

_

_ Can I tell it to you? How can I show you? Is there anyway to show how much I regret what I've done? I've been angry for so long…at you…even though you were not at fault. I won't blame it on anyone else anymore…it was me. I'm sorry…I hurt you…and I can't find the words to tell you._

_ Even as I struck her, I had regretted my action. That anger…that frustration...at that family I blamed for my father's death…my own family. Even when we were still children…rebuffing that girl when she only wished things to be as they were before, I had regretted making her cry._

* * *

His eyes opened, much to his warden's delight, but her smile was not returned.

"You're awake!"

"uhh…its you…"

His voice and face could not hide his disappointment.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You just missed Lee and Sensei. They…"

"Has anyone else been in?"

"…do you mean Naruto? No…they still haven't…"

Neji rolled over, facing the window.

"No…I wanted to know if any of my family had been in."

Tenten started blushing slightly.

"…I've stayed through visiting hours, and no one from your family came…"

A sigh escaped the boy genius, leaving Tenten with a small feeling of guilt.

"But! I did see your cousin, Hinata-san…yesterday. She asked about you," she was trying to be helpful.

Rolling back over to face his fellow student, and part-time caretaker, to look her in the face, with his large, pale eyes.

"Arigato, Tenten."

Her blush deepened, for she was still unaccustomed to his newfound kindness. Since the Chuunin exam, his mannerisms had changed so drastically, she began to feel her elusive dreams of one day receiving his affections somehow seemed more realistic. Yet it still seemed he was distant from her, and that his smile was hiding…waiting for something or someone.

'_I'll do anything for you.'_

_

* * *

_

Two days later, Neji was released from the hospital, accompanied by both his fellow teammates, one on each side least he relapse. Neji was not paying attention to the long speeches of one, nor the irritated retorts of the other. He was watching the crowds, hoping to find someone…looking for an opportunity to escape the two fighting. He ducked a misguided blow from Tenten and was up in a tree before either Lee or Tenten could react. Without a word or look back, the byakugan was activated and Neji continued in his search.

He found her…and landed before her, deactivating his Bloodline Limit. She was with her teammates, out on one of their walks. Shino stepped before her defensively, and both Kiba and Akamaru growled, while Hinata just hid behind her companion, not looking at him. He couldn't blame her, not after their last encounter.

" I just want to speak with Hinata-sama. I won't hurt her."

Hinata shyly removed herself from the comfort and safety of Shino's shadow.

"Daijobu…" she whispered.

After a brief moment of silence, the other three sped off, though Neji perceived they were not far enough away to be out of call. Now that he had Hinata before him, he was unsure how to say what he wanted to. She stood there, timid, just as he remembered her from childhood.

* * *

_I can still remember the first time I met her…I loved her. She was so shy and helpless, I wanted to protect her. My father scoffed at me for caring about her, but her sweetness and vulnerability prevented me from brushing her off. Occasionally, we were able to play together, but my uncle kept her under vigourous training. I still remember the words I spoke to her as she cried in my shoulder, afraid of her father's disappointment and rejection. "No matter what…I will protect you." Not long after, my father died…and I turned my back on the Head family…even Hinata. She was a child, like I was…and couldn't understand. She pleaded with me to stay with her…saying she would be all alone…sobbing into my sleeve. I left…attended and graduated ninja academy, began life as a Genin under Gai-sensei…all the while avoiding her and the rest of my family. Until the Chunnin exam…where I was forced to face her, fight her, and seriously injure her. I was still angry at the Head family for their treatment…but why did I take it out on Hinata-sama? Why wouldn't she listen to me? What happened to that promise…__

* * *

_

"Hinata-sama…Naruto…he was right."

She blushed deeply, staring awkwardly at her shoes. She did have a crush on that blonde after all.

'_Jealousy?'_

He reached out to take one of her hands, that were nervously tapping fingers.

"I wanted to apologize…for hurting you."

Hinata was still embarrassed, but she looked up at Neji, not the mastermind of the Chuunin exams, but the one who had left her many years ago. She knew Naruto was a wonderful guy, but never imagined he was capable of bringing back her youth's only friend.

"I…it was…"

"Daijobu, Neji-niisan."

The flustered boy looked up to find a shy smile spread across Hinata's face.

"But…I left you all alone.."

He was still unwilling to forgive himself, though she had already pardoned him.

Hinata just ignored his frustration and self-hate, smiling up at him. In his self-contempt, he had not realized Hinata's head on his shoulder, until she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you."

His heart hurt so bad…_why did I leave her? I was the only thing she had…_He ached at the thought of her alone, disowned, and the cold shoulder he had given her. Neji put his arms around his cousin, pulling her closer, hoping her nearness would somehow ease his pain.

"I didn't keep my promise…"

Her head jerked up…obviously remembering their childhood vows, surprised Neji had. Tears began to well in her eyes…tears of joy, pain, frustration, loneliness…_those tears,_ Neji thought, _that should have been on my sleeve a long time ago. _He held her sobbing form, stroking her back…comforting her, and being comforted in knowing her forgiveness. She calmed down, and yet she remained unmoving.

"May I…protect you?"

With a tear stained face, Hinata looked up and colored.

"Arigato."

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasnt too out of character, and that it entertained in some way. Please review, and tell me what you thought.


End file.
